Dexter's Wacky Races
by Evil Little Angel 1
Summary: Join the characters as they race around different areas from around the world! Also watch as some characters make bets between each other. (Takes place about six years later) (Rated T just in case)


'Welcome back to Dexter's Wacky Races! Last time we were here the racers were going through Burbank, competing to find out who was the most wacky racer. But today we're here in Venice, Italy. Because of Venice's waterways the racers today will have to use what they can to travel through water instead of land.'

'So let's join our racers, shall we, who are just touching down in Venice via plane. And here they are now!'

The racers are stepping off of a large airplane.

'And this time we have exclusive before-the-race interviews with our guests. First off we have Dexter, boy genius.'

* * *

"Am I scared?" Dexter says, "No, I am not. I would have won the last race if it hadn't been for that stuupid police officer. I've got this one in the bag."

* * *

"I plan to win this race," Mandark says, "Whether if that's fair and square or if I have to cheat. Personally I hope it's the latter."

* * *

"Well the last race was fun, but then I was racing with Dexter," Bella explains, "This time I'll be all on my own! Well, except for a little help building a boat from Dexter, but you get the point."

* * *

"Me and Koosy really hope we win this time," DeeDee says, looking up at her 'imaginary' friend.

"Yeah! I'm not the greatest swimmer, but I think we can do it," Koosy nods.

* * *

"When our son told us that there was going to be another wacky race, well, we just jumped at the idea!" Dexter's Dad shares.

"Yes, it seemed like fun, and a great chance to see the world," Dexter's Mom agrees.

* * *

"We've traveled the world before, including Venice," Windbear says, "So I think, since we know this beautiful city so well, we have a better chance to win."

"Susan's little girlfriend said that these races are just for fun, so I think it'll be a groovy idea!" Oceanbird smiles.

* * *

"We were in last race, but we didn't get much screentime," Agent Honeydew says, "But this time we will, and we hope to win!"

Monkey chatters in agreement.

* * *

"The Glory Lory might have stalled last time, but the boat of Glory Lory won't this time!" Major Glory assures, "America always comes through."

"But we're not in America this time, Major Glory," Valhallen reminds him.

"Yeah, so who's gonna come through for us now?" Krunk asks.

* * *

'With the interviews now over, our racers are resting up at a nearby hotel before their big day.'

"Ah, Venice, Italy," Bella sighs happily, flopping back on the bed, "I've always wanted to see this city, and now I can with my boyfriend!"

"Don't forget, we'll be spending most of the time racing," Mandark says, currently working on back-up plans in case anything went wrong.

"Yeah, but we'll still have some time afterwards," Bella reminds him, "Ooh, we could check out the Bridge Of Sighs! I've heard about it, and the legend says that if a couple kiss under it at sunset, they'll be together forever."

"Sounds a little too mushy for me," Mandark says, "Besides, that's just an urban legend, like you said.

"Maybe so, but it's still romantic," Bella looks at him, "I want to see it. This is considered one of the most romantic cities in the world!"

"I thought that was Paris," Mandark looks up.

"I said one of," Bella rolls her eyes, "Tell you what- if I win or come in before you, we'll do what I want and see the Bridge of Sighs."

"Hm, and if I win, we'll do what I want and go to a museum or something," Mandark says.

"Deal," Bella smiles.

* * *

'The next day, the racers are getting their boats ready to race around Venice, Italy's water canals. First up is Number One, with Dexter in the Lab Rat.'

Dexter's boat, the Lab Rat, is painted white and blue. It's a large boat, and it looks pretty fast.

'Next up is Number Two- Mandark in the Dark Man Special.'

Mandark's boat is painted red and black. It's very evil looking, and you can even see spikes on the sides.

'Number 3 are Dexter's parents riding in what seems to be a rented boat.'

The boat did indeed seem to be an average rent boat, but Dexter's Dad had improved it a bit with a motor.

"What can I say?" Dexter's Mom waves it off, "It was the best thing we could afford."

'Number Four is Mandark's folks, Windbear and Oceanbird, in the Merry Prankster.'

* * *

"Yeah man, so when we traveled the world with Susan a few years back, we set up the van for water travel," Windbear explains.

"How else do you think we got on that island?" Oceanbird giggles.

* * *

'Coming in as Number Five is DeeDee and Koosy, bouncing along with swimming gear. Number Six is the Banana Barge, a banana-shaped boat with Monkey the superhero monkey and Agent Honeydew.'

The Banana Barge boat is shaped like a banana and painted yellow. Honeydew waves and winks as Monkey steers the boat into place.

'Next in Number Seven, AKA the Glory Lory, is Major Glory, Valhallen, and the Infragable Krunk.'

The Glory Lory looks like a suped-up motor boat painted like the American flag.

'And last but certainly not least, a driver who isn't new to the races but new to behind behind the wheel- er, I mean, oar- our newest racer as number eight, Bella in the Cat Burglar!'

* * *

"Give me a break, I'm bad at coming up with names!" Bella says, "That's one of the reasons I love Beanie Boos so much- they come with names!"

She pulls out a dolphin Beanie Boo and cuddles it.

* * *

The Cat Burglar looks like a gondola, but with a motor and steering wheel, as well as a few other surprises.

'With the racers in place and the race about to start, the tension is thick as they await the horn to begin.'

'BEEEEEEP!'

'And off they go, speeding off through Venice's waterways and off towards the finish line near the ocean. Let's start off by visiting our very own boy genius, Dexter.'

Dexter quickly takes first place, dodging around Mandark's boat. It takes up nearly the entire canal but Dexter manages to squeeze past by shrinking the size of his vessel for a few seconds. By the time he grows back to original size, he's ahead of Mandark by only a few feet.

"What the-?!" Mandark yells, surprised by the sudden appearance of his arch rival.

'And Dexter takes the lead in his Lab Rat, passing Mandark using shrinkage.'

"Hey, no fair, he cheated!" Mandark accuses.

"Don't act like you wouldn't do the same, Susan!" DeeDee shouts. She's bouncing next to the Dark Man Special on Koosy, who's equipped with swimming flippers on his feet.

"My name is Mandark!" The evil genius corrects angrily. Pressing a button, a blade on the side of his boat douses DeeDee and Koosy with water.

'Phew, that'll take some ringing to get all the water out of their hair! Let's check up with Susan's- I mean, Mandark's folks to see how they're holding up.'

"Windbear, we're in last place," Oceanbird worries, "Do you have anything to make the van go faster?"

"Don't worry, Oceanbird, I've got this," Windbear smiles and pulls a lever. This kicks the spinning blades in the back into overdrive, shooting them foreward.

"Groovy!" Oceanbird cheers.

'While Windbear and Oceanbird hurry to catch up, our new racer is doing pretty well. At least, if you count third place as pretty well.'

"Well I do," Bella says, "At least I'm not last, am I right?"

'Right she is, but now she has to get past Mandark in the Dark Man Special. Unlike Dexter's boat, hers doesn't have a special shrinking ability, so she has to hope she can squeeze past the Dark Man Special.'

"Mm, Dark Man Special," Bella smiles lightly and looks up at Mandark, who's driving the huge boat, "That sounds... no, brain, shut up! Focuse on the race!"

She speeds up to try and sneak by, a faint blush visible on her cheeks. She's almost in front of Mandark's boat when he notices her.

"Sorry my love, but I have to do what must be done," Mandark says. He presses a button, which releases a tiny bomb onto the engine of the boat. It's not enough to hurt Bella, but it does mess up the engine. The boat slows to a stop as everyone else zooms ahead.

"Oh no," Bella crawls over to the engine, "No no no. Come on Bella, think! What did Dexter say about this?"

'Speaking of Dexter, let's check in on Number One in first place. It seems he's doing well- but what's this?! Mandark's boat is quickly catching up! What is Mandark's plan to get around Dexter this time?'

He pulls a lever, which shoots a harpoon straight through Dexter's boat. Mandark laughs his evil laugh, not noticing Dexter's Parents' boat, The Rentel, nearing the rope.

Swinging a fishing rope behind him, Dexter's Dad casts the rod, the hook catching onto the string on the harpoon. Reeling in the pole quickly, Number 3 is flung ahead of both Dexter and Mandark. Both are surprised by this and Mandark tries to rush ahead, but he forgets about the extra boat connected to him. Dexter shoots a grappling hook-type thing into the wall of a nearby building.

Once nearing the end of the length, Mandark was bounced backwards, crashing into Dexter's boat. This left both of them stuck.

"Smooth move, Mandark! Now we're both sitting here!" Dexter yells.

"Me?! It was your grappling hook!" Mandark blames. Dexter is about to retort when his phone rings. He answers it and Bella speaks.

"Hey Dexter, I uh, need a bit of help," She says.

"Let me guess, Mandark blew up your engine," Dexter rolls his eyes.

"Wow, you are a genius," Bella said, "Can you explain to me how to fix it?"

"Might as well, I'm not going anywhere soon," Dexter sighs.

He starts explaining how to fix the engine while Mandark works on getting him and Dexter separated. He finally succeeds and speeds off, laughing. By now Dexter is done helping Bella and races after the rest of the competition.

'After that it's about time we check in on the Banana Barge.'

Said boat and included team is currently racing along in fifth place.

"We're losing, Monkey," Honeydew says, "What do we do?"

Monkey chitters and flies to the back of the boat. He starts pushing it along, passing Windbear and Oceanbird in the Merry Prankster.

"Hey, what gives, man?" Windbear looks after them, "So ungroovy."

Meanwhile Bella is quickly catching up, passing the Glory Lory, the Banana Barge, the Merry Prankster, and ending up right behind Dexter in the Lab Rat.

"Ah, I see the engine is working fine now," Dexter says.

* * *

"Me and Bella had a little deal," Dexter says, "If she breaks down or something like that, I'll help her. It is one of my own inventions, after all. I don't expect her to know how to repair it."

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Yeah, great, thanks Dex!" Bella smiles.

"Now if you'll excuse me, EAT MY DUST!" Dexter speeds up, pulling ahead and right up next to Mandark.

"I can't eat your dust, we're on water you idiot!" Bella yells at him.

"It's a figure of speech!" Dexter shouts back.

* * *

"I seem to have a problem with sayings and phrases being used where they make no sence," Bella said, "I dunno, I guess I'm just a sarcastic little-"

* * *

"Look honey, we're winning!" Dexter's Dad celebrates.

"Oh dear, that's just wondeful," Dexter's Mom smiles, "Hopefully we can keep this spot."

"Not for long!" DeeDee jumps ahead.

'Wow, it appears DeeDee and Koosy have made a recovery, and are now back in the race! Just in time, too, because we're nearing the finish line, folks! The race is getting close, but in the end there's only one winner. And that winner is-

'Dexter! Followed by DeeDee, Mom and Dad, Bella, Monkey and Honeydew, Mandark, Windbear and Oceanbird, and lastly Major Glory, Valhallen, and Krunk!'

"Yes, I won!" Dexter cheers. He gets his golden medal, DeeDee gets a silver medal, and Mom and Dad get a bronze medal between them.

'Ladies and gentlemen, these medals mean more than first, second, or third place. They have point values. Gold is three points, silver is two points, and bronze is one point. Whoever has the most points by the end of all the races is the winner of it all!'

"Dang it!" Mandark throws his helmet to the ground, "I can't believe I lost!"

"Well I also crossed the finish line before you, which means we get to go see the Bridge of Sighs," Bella smiles, walking over.

"Woah, you little dudes are going to the Bridge of Sighs?" Windbear asks.

"We stopped by there when we visiting this city," Oceanbird explains with a smile, "It was absolutely magical."

"Oh right, I remember that," Mandark said, "I just stayed in the van."

"Well you and your little girlfriend have fun, Susan!" Oceanbird says, walking off with Windbear.

"My name is Mandark!" He yells at them.

* * *

"I was so excited when I won mine and Mandark's bet," Bella says, "It meant that we got to go to the Bridge of Sighs, or il Ponte dei Sospiri in Italian. Sigh, Italian is a language of love, and that's why I want to learn it. That and I'm part Italian."

* * *

'Well everyone, that's it for today. Join us next time in our next location, which is chosen by you, the readers! Just send a location you want us to race at and we'll go there!'

.

.

.

.

.

After Credits Scene

That night at sunset, Mandark and Bella sat under the bridge on a rented gondola. Mandark didn't want to admit it, but he was having fun.

"So, do we kiss now, or-?" Mandark looked at Bella.

"Not yet, not yet," Bella said. She waited until you could only see half of the sun, "Ok, now."

They leaned in to kiss, but it didn't stop. They leaned back in the gondola, the beginning of a long make-out session.


End file.
